


I’ll take my chances (Honey, you can have my heart)

by AlmostSilent



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hunk appreciation, Hunk doesn't get enough appreciation, M/M, Short One Shot, so this is basically about how loveable Hunk is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostSilent/pseuds/AlmostSilent
Summary: Keith comes home from work to find his boyfriend having a minor breakdown. Cue Keith using his words to reassure. Poor boy, all he wanted was cuddles and food.Alternatively: Everyone loves Hunk, but he's oblivious and just so sweet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should point out that the title of this in my Google Docs is 'much love, so dorks'. 
> 
> Also that I am aware this is very much not my best in terms of writing skill, but the little plot bunny needed to be written. Since I've been having an epically long dry spell I felt I needed to cave to the bunnies.
> 
> Un-beta'd, all mistakes my own.
> 
> Title from Jon Foreman's 'You Don't Know How Beautiful You Are'

“Hunk,” Keith called out as he opened the door to the apartment, “Hunk, you home?” It had been a long day and all Keith really wanted at that moment was to cuddle on the couch, and maybe also some food because he wasn’t sure he’d actually eaten at all today. Living with Hunk had kind of spoiled him on both fronts, and he was pretty sure that both his desires would be fulfilled sooner rather than later. At least, he thought so, until he realised only silence had greeted his entrance.

Keith dumped his keys into the bowl and toed off his shoes by the door, the frown already on his face only deepening. Hunk should’ve been home before him, he’d mentioned that he might go out after work with some co-workers but had promised he’d be home for dinner. So where was he?

Luckily that questioned was answered when Keith walked into the living room to find his boyfriend perched on the edge of the sofa with his head in his hands. Unfortunately this also sent Keith into immediate panic.

“Are you okay? Hunk what’s wrong?” He asked, sitting down beside Hunk on the sofa and putting his arm around those broad shoulders he loved so much. But after a slight relaxation the muscles beneath Keith’s arm immediately tensed up, which had never happened before and now Keith was really starting to freak out. “C’mon talk to me.”

“I accidentally went out on a date today,” came the response, muffled by large hands, “I swear I didn’t even know until it was over and Shay tried to kiss me, and I didn’t let her! I mean, I let her down gently, but I didn’t even know it was supposed to be a date! I’m the worst,” Hunk sort of wailed the last part, but at least he’d finally removed his head from his hands.

There was silence following this slightly confusing, fairly vague confession. And boy did Keith have so many questions, and be assured he’d be grilling Hunk for the full story later, but first things first…

“I love you so much you big dork,” Keith smiled.

“What?” 

For a second Keith gave into his impulses and rested his forehead against Hunk’s bicep, shaking his head from side to side with a chuckle. Gosh he really loved this man.

“Shay’s the geologist right? With the weird obsession with root vegetables?” Keith has heard so many stories about the people Hunk works with he feels like he knows them all, even things that it seems Hunk hasn’t noticed… “I mean from your stories it was pretty obvious she’s been crushing on you.”

When Keith looks up at Hunk’s face he’s quietly amused by the look of genuine shock and bafflement he finds. Mostly it’s just endearing though to be honest. Really Keith is surprised it’s taken this long, Hunk and Shay don’t even work in the same department but she’s been finding excuses to hang around Hunk more and more the past few months.

“You don’t seem upset?” It sounds more like a question than a statement, and Hunk really does look confused. Bless.

“Hunk, in the two years we’ve been dating I’ve had to get very used to people crushing on you,” Keith shakes his head. “Luckily I figured out pretty early on that I didn’t have anything to worry about, I mean you never seemed interested and your eyes didn’t wander. I didn’t guess that it was because you genuinely didn’t know though.”

And judging by his expression this was all brand new information to Hunk. He honestly looked like Keith had just flipped his whole world upside down.

“And you didn’t have to tell me about the misunderstanding with Shay, you could’ve kept that to yourself, especially since I’m guessing you thought I was going to react badly. But you’re you and you’re wonderful, so you were honest with me and I love you even more for that,” Keith tried to put as much sincerity into his voice as he could, so Hunk would know he meant it. 

Over the course of their relationship Keith had learnt how to verbalise his feelings better, it was worth any embarrassment or discomfort it may bring him, for Hunk and for their relationship. Still, it had been a long day and Keith still wanted cuddles and food and maybe to watch that new Bigfoot documentary.

“So how about some dinner casanova? And then some serious cuddling cause you would not believe the day I’ve had,” Keith sighs before pressing a quick kiss to his still visibly stunned boyfriend. Though the mention of dinner seems to register after a minute as he launches off the sofa and to the kitchen.

 _Yeah,_ Keith smiles, _I think we’re gonna be okay._

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I know this isn't the best written piece of work I've posted, I just don't have the mental faculties to make it better, still I wanted to post. 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated, but don't comment just to say it sucks, if you don't like it that's cool there's a bunch more fics with these dorks you can like and comment on. <3


End file.
